


Drive-In to Me

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: “Angel--mm--not that I'm complaining, but you know people can see us, right?” He moaned softly as Aziraphale sucked a mark at the base of his throat and squeezed his cock through his jeans.“I suppose you'll just have to be quiet then,” Aziraphale muttered against his skin before grazing his teeth along his pulse point. “I said I wanted the traditional drive-in experience, darling. Surely this is part of it?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	Drive-In to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the "They're Switches, Bitches!" zine! I'm realizing now that you're getting two fics in a row from me where these two fuck at a movie. This was... a mistake and I'm clearly showing my own hand. Or we could consider them companion pieces. Let's do that.
> 
> I collaborated with the AMAZING Ryoukon on this zine! Find her art and other social media [here](https://ryoukon.carrd.co/)! Mari, thank you for bringing this story to life with your SWELTERING art. 
> 
> Title is from the best song about fucking at a drive-in: "Bubble Pop Electric" by Gwen Stefani.
> 
> **WARNING! There is explicit fanart embedded within this fic! Be aware of your surroundings while reading ♥**

The Bentley turned the corner of the dirt road and Aziraphale gasped in delight. A large screen, fifteen meters tall, stood at the far end of the field, almost glowing in the low setting sun. Crowley parked near the front of the screen and turned to Aziraphale with an eager grin.

“So?”

“Oh, Crowley. This is perfect. I didn’t expect it to be so big! Thank you for bringing me. I can’t believe I’ve never been to a drive-in theatre before.”

“‘Course, angel. Want to unpack the food and settle into the backseat?” 

“Ooh, yes, please.”

The sun disappeared below the horizon and the sky blanketed them in inky black as they finished up their small dinner and a bottle of wine and tucked the leftovers into the front seat. Audio played softly through the Bentley’s speakers as the movie began and Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel turned towards him with a beaming grin and Crowley held his chin between his thumb and forefinger to pull him forward into a sweet kiss.

Aziraphale sighed against him happily and grabbed Crowley’s free hand between his own before settling further into the demon’s side. 

An hour into the movie, Aziraphale felt himself growing restless. The film was something he didn't particularly care for - modern, with too much action - but he was so thrilled to spend this time with Crowley, had been so touched when Crowley surprised him with the outing after revealing he’d never been. And his demon was just so _warm_ and handsome in the low light and his cologne was intoxicating.

He released Crowley’s hand from his own and rested it high on the demon’s leg. He ran the back of his nails casually down his thigh to his knee before rubbing his palm more firmly back upwards, repeating the motion until Crowley’s arm tightened around him. He took it as an excuse to move closer and kissed the demon’s neck, his hand moving to palm at Crowley's half-hard erection. Crowley let out a hiss.

“Angel-- _mm_ \--not that I'm complaining, but you know people can see us, right?” He moaned softly as Aziraphale sucked a mark at the base of his throat and squeezed his cock through his jeans. 

“I suppose you'll just have to be quiet then,” Aziraphale muttered against his skin before grazing his teeth along his pulse point. “I said I wanted the traditional drive-in experience, darling. Surely this is part of it?”

Crowley let out a breathless laugh and rocked his hips up into Aziraphale’s hand. “You're insatiable, angel.”

“Only because you're so irresistible, dear.” 

He moved up Crowley's neck before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and then pushed him back onto the seat with a devilish grin. He surged forward to capture his lips hungrily, shoving his tongue deep into Crowley's mouth. Crowley sucked on it rhythmically, drawing it farther into his mouth, and Aziraphale gasped as he felt their cocks brush together. The backseat was cramped and not suited to these sorts of activities, but with some clumsy maneuvering, Aziraphale planted his foot in the well and shifted Crowley’s hips until they were lined up and moving against each other. Crowley made sweet, desperate noises into his mouth and then grabbed Aziraphale’s arse to pull him closer, grinding against him with abandon. Aziraphale almost wanted them to come just like this, in their pants like overeager teenagers. 

He gave one final roll of his hips before sitting up and making quick work of Crowley’s jeans. 

“Take these off.” Crowley rushed to comply and helped Aziraphale peel his tight jeans and briefs off his legs. Aziraphale tossed them into the front seat and lowered himself back between Crowley’s legs. Crowley bent his knees up until he was nearly folded in half and settled his legs over Aziraphale’s broad shoulders. Aziraphale stroked his fingers over Crowley’s hips lazily. 

“Bit cramped back here.” 

Aziraphale shot him a look. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” Crowley replied, a little too hastily. 

Aziraphale gave an appraising look to the flush and dripping cock in front of him and licked long from root to tip. Crowley keened loudly and Aziraphale pulled back. 

“I told you you need to keep quiet, Crowley. Unless you _want_ us to get caught.”

Crowley whimpered loudly and clapped his hand over his mouth, his other coming to rest on Aziraphale’s cheek. The angel smiled and went back to work, getting his mouth thick with saliva before he took the head of his cock into his mouth, spit dripping down the shaft and an obscene squelch sounding with every sloppy suck. 

“ _Fuck_ , angel, fuck, fuck, fuck.” His voice was muffled through his fingers and Aziraphale suckled at the tip harder, hollowing his cheeks and tonguing at the sensitive underside. Crowley's hips thrust up, desperately seeking more than just what Aziraphale was giving him. The angel shoved his hips back down and Crowley moaned openly. 

Aziraphale released his cock and shot him a warning look. He reached his hand up and shoved two fingers into Crowley’s open mouth. Crowley sputtered around them but began sucking at them insistently. 

“Mm, good boy. If this is the only way to keep you quiet, so be it. But while you’re sucking anyway, get them nice and wet for me, dear.” He traced Crowley’s rim with his other hand and Crowley’s cock twitched at his implication. He laved his tongue around and in between the digits, getting them slick with saliva. Aziraphale’s eyes darkened and he rutted his hips into the seat to relieve some of the pressure on his aching cock. Aziraphale lowered his head and took Crowley into his mouth once more, sucking in time with Crowley around his fingers.

Crowley continued to moan and whimper until Aziraphale’s fingers were wet and dripping. He removed them from Crowley’s mouth and traced his rim gently before pushing the finger slowly inside. He heard a punched-out groan and the tell-tale sound of a demonic miracle before Crowley’s whine grew louder.

“Can't stay quiet when you're sucking me like that, angel. _Ah!_ Your mouth is fucking perfect.”

Aziraphale continued to thrust his finger into the burning, sucking heat of Crowley’s arse. He pushed Crowley’s cock into the soft flesh of his cheek so Crowley could feel it where his hand still rested on Aziraphale’s face before he took him down to the base and bobbed his head.

Crowley’s hand slapped the ceiling of the car as he pushed further down on Aziraphale’s finger. 

“Give me another finger, please. Please, angel.”

Aziraphale hummed and pushed his second finger in steadily, savoring the drag of the tight ring of muscle against him. Crowley hit the ceiling again. 

“ _Shit_ , shit, shit.” The demon grabbed at his hair, his shoulder. “Gonna come, fuck, can I come in your mouth?”

Aziraphale released his cock and sat up quickly. Crowley groaned in frustration, his head thunking against the window and his cock lay wet and twitching against his stomach. Aziraphale sat up and unbuttoned his trousers, sighing in relief as his own erection was freed from its confines, and slicked his hand with a miracle to stroke it lazily.

“I’m terribly sorry, Crowley. I’ve been rude.”

“Giving a demon a mind-blowing blowjob and then stopping right as he’s about to come? You’re right. Horrible etiquette. I’ll never forgive you.”

Aziraphale ignored him. “It’s just that we came here to watch a movie. You couldn’t see anything from that position.” He placed his hands on Crowley’s narrow hips and pulled the demon to sit on his lap and face the screen. Crowley wiggled his arse and Aziraphale bit back a groan and clutched him tighter. 

“You can see now, can’t you? Do you think you can pay attention while I’m fucking you?”

“Fuck, you know I can’t.” He tried to line up his entrance with Aziraphale’s length, but Aziraphale held it out of the way until Crowley was grinding down on him in frustration. “Come on, angel. Fuck me, I need to feel your cock splitting me open.” 

Aziraphale granted him mercy and pushed the blunt head against Crowley’s hole, thumb tracing it lightly. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

He lifted his hips and Crowley sank down with a satisfied hiss. Aziraphale let out a huff and rested his forehead against Crowley’s back. He reveled in how tight Crowley was, how scorching he was inside, and his hips moved in small circles against his will. He let Crowley have a moment to adjust before prying his legs apart.

“Spread your legs, Crowley. I want you to feel this in your thighs tomorrow.” He forced Crowley’s legs open until the demon settled his feet on either side of the long front bench, his heels pushing into the doors. His legs were splayed taut, and Aziraphale dragged his nails up the tight muscle before taking his cock in hand and fucking up into his soft heat quick and deep.

“You feel incredible, darling, all out on display for me like this. I love fucking into you. I love taking you in public after having to hide for so long. Love that someone could come along and see who you belong to. Let me know when you’re close.”

Crowley rolled his head back against Aziraphale’s shoulder, whimpering and moaning at Aziraphale’s words and helpless in this position to do anything but be fucked. Aziraphale stroked his cock, slick from precome and the lube on his hand. Crowley panted into his neck.

“I’m close, angel. Gonna--gonna come.” Aziraphale immediately stilled his hips and quickly released his hand from Crowley’s cock. Crowley groaned into his skin, cock bobbing in the air and precome dripping heavily from the tip.

“Bloody _tease_.”

Aziraphale hummed and waited a couple of seconds before moving his hips again and stroking Crowley. The demon whined and writhed on his lap, caught between grinding down against Aziraphale’s cock and thrusting up into his hand.

“Close, close.” Aziraphale released him again and Crowley keened.

“Good, my darling, good.”

He brought Crowley to the edge several more times until Crowley was completely buried in the crook of his neck, letting out pathetic whimpers and tears streaming down his face. 

“Angel, please. Please let me come.” 

Aziraphale turned his head to kiss his cheek. “Yes, my love, come for me. You’ve been so good.” He sped his hand up on Crowley’s cock and Crowley came with a shout high in his throat, come spurting in ropes up his chest. Aziraphale’s own climax was close, a tight pleasure coiling and coiling through his spine and his gut until he pistoned his hips and came deep inside Crowley.

Crowley slumped boneless against him and Aziraphale pressed soft kisses to his face as they caught their breath. After several long moments, Crowley climbed off of Aziraphale’s lap and pressed himself close to the angel’s side. Aziraphale held him tight and ran his fingers gently through his hair.

“Successful first drive-in date, I’d say,” Aziraphale mused.

Crowley barked out a laugh. “So successful that I’m not going to bring you to the cinema anymore unless you plan on making me come during. Was it worth it?”

“Always.” He cradled Crowley’s head to his shoulder as the demon yawned. “We still have about an hour left. Take a nap, my dearest. I’ll wake you up after the credits are over.” 

Crowley pressed a kiss to his jaw before nuzzling closer and closing his eyes. “Love you, Aziraphale.”

“I love you too, Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing within a specified word count is hard, y'all! Hope you enjoyed - make sure to check out the rest of the works in the collection. You can also check out our social media @SwitchesBitches on Twitter and @SwitchesBitchesZine on Instagram to check out some of the art that was created for this zine.


End file.
